


How Much Can You Take

by ffxvhoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Degradation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, it's slight humiliation/degradation though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffxvhoe/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Ignis invites over a friend of his -- or associate really.  It's a good thing you enjoy feeling helpless.Or in other words: sometimes I just really like to be self-indulgent.





	How Much Can You Take

**Author's Note:**

> So just in case you didn't read the tags here are some warnings: orgasm control/torture (ie. orgasm denial, forced orgasm), overstimulation, slight humiliation/degradation, nipple play, light bdsm

You entered through the front door of your apartment, shoulders heavy with exhaustion.  You neck was stiff, and not for the first time you debated perhaps finding a job that didn’t have you seated at a desk and typing away at a computer all day.  You wouldn’t leave, though.  You honestly quite enjoyed your job and the people you worked with.  Not to mention it was also the place that led to the eventual relationship between you and Ignis Scientia.  

Speak of the devil, he was in the living room seated on the couch.  He had an arm draped over the back of the seat while his other rested on the arm of the couch.  One of his legs was crossed over the other so his ankle rested atop his knee, and you could just make out the leather of the gloves that adorned his hands in the dim lighting…. Dim lighting. You tilted your head back slightly, eyes darting to the ceiling.  The lights were indeed on, however they were dimmed to the point most of the room was shadowed.  The only truly useful light came from the lamp that sat on the corner table by the couch.  

“Any particular reason you’re sitting in the dark?” You asked, an eyebrow raised in question.  As you waited for his response you proceeded to slip out of your shoes and place your bag on the floor next to them.  You let out a small sigh of relief at finally getting to be barefoot, those heels none too comfortable.  

Eyes turning back to Ignis, who had still not given an answer, you watched as he motioned you over with two fingers.  There was something in the gesture that sent a shiver down your spine.  You knew that confidence; and what it typically implied for the coming night.   One foot in front of the other, you made your way over to your Ignis until you stood before him.  The way he stood from the couch was reminiscent of a panther lazily moving from its place in the shade, ready to begin a hunt.  He exuded power as he stood over you, his eyes staring into yours.  There was no sort of dare within those milky green eyes of his, no sort of underlying game that was to be played.  It was simply him, telling you without uttering a word, that you would submit to him tonight.

Leaning down, he captured your lips in a kiss.  It was searing and the dominance he asserted with that single kiss was enough to make your legs want to give out.  You kissed back, though you relinquished control to him, letting Ignis be the one to control the passion.  Letting Ignis be the one to explore your mouth while you kept your tongue in your own, brushing against his tongue but never more than that.  He pulled away, knowing that you would be left with a sense of dissatisfaction.  It was just another way in which he told you that you were his and that he was the one who controlled you.  

“I must go pick someone up,” he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of your ear and causing goosebumps to appear along your arms.  “By the time I get back I expect you to be laying on this floor wearing absolutely nothing.”  He paused.  “You are not to touch what’s mine while you wait on our guest and I.  Do you understand, Darling?”

“What’s yours, Sir?” Your voice was small, obedient.

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about; you simply want to hear me say it, don’t you?” Ignis let out a dark chuckle.  “This once, I’ll entertain you,” he said.  “Your dripping cunt of yours is mine, and you are not to touch it.”

You swallowed thickly, doing your best to ignore the ache between your legs and keep your thighs from rubbing together.  “Yes Sir,” you replied, voice soft.  

Ignis pulled away and you caught a glimpse of the pleased smile that adorned his features.  “That’s a good girl,” he replied.  His entire body radiated a hunger, and you wanted nothing more than to be the one to sate it.  You stayed in place as Ignis walked away from your heated body, and grabbed the house keys in one leather clad hand and his cane in the other.  

Once you heard the door close you immediately made your way to the bedroom and rid yourself of your clothing.  First was your shirt, your fingers working dexterously as you undid each of the buttons.  You let the article of clothing flutter to the floor, already focusing on getting yourself out of your pants.  You undid the button of the black slacks and shimmied out of them, the cloth coming to bunch around your ankles.  Next was your bra – a lacy thing that was colored a deep red – followed by your underwear which matched your bra in color and fabric.  The last thing you did was unbind your hair, letting it fall wherever it may.  For a brief moment you contemplated ridding your face of makeup, but you decided against it figuring that this guest Ignis was to bring over may enjoy seeing your wrecked appearance as you were undone.

You did as instructed, coming back into the living room and lying down on the rug.  Being completely bare, completely ignorant as to when Ignis would return with this “friend”, left you feeling vulnerable.  You felt as though ever nerve was alert, and you jumped slightly when the AC unit kicked on.  You didn’t move from where you were, though, as you didn’t want to disappoint Sir.  So instead you allowed yourself to become turned on by the way the cold air hardened your nipples and the way the cool breeze felt as it licked across your heat.  

You startled again when you heard the lock on the door click open, the sound of it more like a bomb to your ears than an actual lock.  The first thing you heard after calming your rapidly beating heart was the jingle of keys.  What followed next, however, left you feeling a mixture of surprise and curiosity; it was a woman’s voice.  Something about the way it sounded was familiar to you, but not enough for you to place it.  Whoever it was had one of the richest voices you’d ever heard, the tone of it mellifluous.  An aroused chill ran down your spine and pooled in your heat as you imagined what that voice would sound like as it ordered you around.  

“She’s certainly well trained,” the voice said, a laugh dancing among those words. It was on the tip of your tongue now, who that voice belonged to.

“She is an  _exceptionally_ good girl, yes,” came Ignis’s reply.  You heard the click of a light switch being flipped followed by the dim room being illuminated just that little bit more by the chandelier over the dining table.  

Listening to the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor, you were finally graced with the sight of the mystery woman.  Before you stood none other than Aranea Highwind.  She wore a pair of pants that gripped every curve of her muscles legs beautifully, and her shirt did much the same for her chest.  You’d met her once or twice before, but your conversations had never had much time dedicated to them.  “Hello, Kitten,” she greeted, hand coming to grip your chin.  Her voice was a seductive drawl that had you letting out the smallest of whines.  “We’re going to wreck you tonight.”  

You swallowed thickly as you felt Aranea’s hand glide down your body starting at your neck, then down your chest and stomach, until she stopped at your heat.  With a single finger, she swiped up your already drenched folds.  “Open wide.” You did as you were instructed and Aranea slipped her finger, slick with your juices, into your mouth.  You closed your lips around the digit and began licking off your own essence eagerly.  “You like the taste of yourself, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” you replied, her finger still in your mouth.

“I’ll take a “yes, Mistress,’” Aranea said, her lips curling up into an almost cruel smile.  

“Yes, Mistress,” you said.  

“That’s a good girl.”  Aranea began to lean down to capture your lips with her own, but Ignis cleared his throat just as her lips were to meet yours.  A look of annoyance flashed across Aranea’s features, but that smile of hers replaced it quickly as she pulled away.  

As Ignis came to stand in front of you, crouching down on your right, his eyes were soft for a moment.  The passion and care that you had come to know as a constant these past several years making an appearance; it was a drastic change from the way he looked at you when you’d first walked through the door.  “You remember what our safe word is, darling?”

“Fire,” you replied with a nod.

“And what is our sign if you cannot speak?”

“Tap three of my fingers on my chest.”

“And if you are bound so you cannot do that?”

“Tap my ankle three times.”  Any time that you and Ignis took on these roles he ran through this script before truly beginning.  While he may plan to ruin you with orgasm after orgasm, and treating you roughly in the most beautiful way, he would always make sure you had a way out should you want to stop.  Hence why you truly felt comfortable letting this particular kink of yours play a part in the bedroom – or in this case, the living room.

“Good girl,” Ignis said.  That predatory look from earlier began to resurface.  “Aranea, if you would be so kind as to get something out of the freezer for me.”  The silver haired woman hummed before sauntering over to the kitchen.  You heard the sound of the freezer door opening, but your curiosity was pushed to the side as Ignis began trailing those leather clad hands over your chest.  Taking one of your pert nipples between his fingers, he began twisting.  You let out a mewl that was a mixture of pain and pleasure.  Your breasts had become more tender the past couple days, undoubtedly signaling that your monthly cycle would make an appearance within the next week.  

Ignis had begun to tug on your nipples, pulling them away from your body as he continued to twist them, when Aranea returned.  “You certainly know how to prepare for a fun night,” Aranea said, a hint of amusement in her voice.  You tilted your head back as much as you could to see Aranea with nipple clamps in one hand and a glass dildo in the other.  

“My dear, this is only act one,” Ignis replied, fingers still working at your chest.  “It is rude to not pay attention to the man that is pleasuring you.” Ignis gave a harsh tug to pull your attention back to him.  

“S-sorry, Sir,” you gasped.  

“Are you?  You don’t seem particularly sorry.”  Ignis’s voice was thoughtful.  “Perhaps we shouldn’t use the nipple clamps then?”

“No, Sir, please,” you begged.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for not appreciating you for pleasuring me.”

“A slut for pain,” Aranea commented.  “How adorable.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said.  “Aranea, darling, you may play with her however you please.  I will go and get the rest of the things we’ll need for tonight.”  Ignis got up from his spot next to you only to be replaced immediately by Aranea.  

“You certainly are quite a beautiful little slut.”  Aranea placed the glass dildo on the floor next to her before preparing the nipple clamps.  “I think Ignis is still just a little too sweet to you though,” she said as she used her thumb and forefinger to tweak your sore bud.  Your breath hitched as she situated the first clamp.  It was tighter than you’d become use to, but at the same time the pain filled you with enough pleasure to feel your cunt drip with your own arousal.  You swallowed thickly as Aranea did the same to the opposite side.  The cold of the metal added a new sensation, one that heightened the pleasure but also sent a shock through your body.  You let out a small moan.

The nipple clamps were connected by a single metal chain, but for the time being Aranea left your breasts be, though she certainly had plans to play with them later.  For the time being, she moved so she was situated between your spread legs.  She let out a laugh.  “You really are a slut for pain, aren’t you?  You’re soaked.  All the better for this thick toy, I guess.”  Without further preamble, Aranea shoved the toy up into your tight cunt.  

The stretch felt amazing, and coupled with the cold it left you a whining mess.  Aranea didn’t move the toy, however, instead she simply held it in place, enjoying the way you rocked your hips in an attempt to get some sort of friction to quell the ache between your thighs.  “Something wrong?” Aranea asked.  Her voice held a taunting note, daring you to tell her what you wanted.  

“P-please, Mistress,” you said, hips still squirming.  “Please make me your slut.”

“You want me to fuck you with this?  Is that what you want?” Aranea pulled the toy out of your heat slowly, leaving you feeling emptier and emptier.  You nodded your head vigorously in answer, missing the feeling of being filled.  A flash of a wicked smile crossed Aranea’s face before she plunged the glass toy back into you so it hit your back wall.  You let out a guttural moan as Aranea began to repeat the action, pulling out slowly before shoving it back into you.

You’d forgotten Ignis had left the room earlier as you’d become so wholly focused on Aranea and the things she was making you feel.  You soon remembered, however, when Ignis reappeared with several things in his hands: rope, a Hitachi, and a spreader.  The still coherent part of your mind sent a pulse of arousal throughout your body as you imagined what Ignis had planned for you.

“Make her orgasm,” Ignis instructed.  “However you may like.”

“My pleasure.”  Aranea stood from between your legs and you watched, fully enraptured, as she began to undress herself.  The first to go were her pants, leaving her perfectly round ass on display for you.  The black, lace thong she wore was a work of art, but soon those came off as well.  Next, Aranea pulled her dark red shirt off, and much like her underwear had been, her black lace bra was stunning as well.  Especially due to the fact that they molded to her chest so perfectly.  “But first,” Aranea said as she came to stand over you, heeled feet planted on either side of your head, “She’ll have to make me cum.”

With that, Aranea came down so your head was caged by her thighs.  “Lick,” she demanded.  “Or you don’t get to cum.”  You opened your mouth and let your tongue greet her already wet heat.  Flattening your tongue, you licked a stripe from her cunt to her clit, gathering her juices.  There were subtle differences in the way she tasted compared to the way you had tasted, and as you continued to work her folds with your mouth you attempted to decide which you enjoyed more.  You certainly enjoyed the smell of her more than you did yourself.

As you licked another stripe up her heat, you focused on her clit, flicking your tongue over it as fast as you could.  You heard her breathing grow heavier, and she let out a borderline breathless, “Shit.”  Aranea reached back so her fingers could find your folds, and she immediately brushed a feather light touch over your own clit.  The sensation of that barely there touch had you letting out a slight moan as you closed your lips around her sensitive bud.  The vibrations of your moan had Aranea grinding down onto your face as she attempted to chase her own release.  

You left her clit alone, opting to begin to thrust into her heat with your tongue.  Aranea took that moment to bring her hand between her own thighs and begin rubbing harsh circles.  Her other hand left your slit to come up and tug on the chain of the nipple clamps, causing another lecherous moan as the pleasurable pain ran through your body.  

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” Aranea panted as she continued to work at her clit.  Within the next few moments she came, and your face became drenched in her cum as she continued to squirt.  She had tugged rather hard on the chain of the clamps, causing tears to prick at the corners of your eyes.  

Her body went limp for a few moments as she caught her breath, but finally she moved off of your face.  She came around so was between your thighs again, spreading them apart as far as possible.  The next thing you knew she was thrusting the toy into your heat as she had been before, slow and vicious strokes. “Get the wand, Ignis,” Aranea said.

“I thought I told you to make her cum,” Ignis said.

“She will when I want her to,” Aranea replied, eyes flicking over to Ignis.  “Wouldn’t you rather join in on the fun anyway?”  

Ignis was thoughtful, weighing what plan of action was the best to take at the moment.  Finally, however, he relented.  “Very well,” he said.  “But do not go against what I tell you to do again.  She is  _mine_ , after all, and you are nothing more than a guest.”  Ignis stood and walked over to kneel on your right again, the vibrator in hand.  Ignis’s free hand traced down your body, mapping it until he found your heat.  Leather gloves spread your outer lips he had perfect access to your clit.  As Ignis clicked the vibrator on, the sound of the powerful vibrations sent a thrill through you.  Aranea moved to give Ignis more room, and suddenly those vibrations were rocketing throughout your body.

You let out a yell as Ignis held the wand to your clit.  The stimulation was delicious, especially after having been aching for some sort of touch for so long.  The vibrator paired with the toy Aranea was using to abuse your pussy, however, was close to a blessing.  You marveled at the pleasure that rushed through you, making your muscles both tense and relax at the same time.  In that moment you felt like royalty, having these two people working your entire being like putty – their attention only on you for now.  

You felt yourself begin to reach your release, your breathing becoming heavier and your moans becoming more frequent.  You let out a string of breathless “Oh gods” as you squeezed your eyes shut, ready for your orgasm to take you.  

“Stop.”  Ignis’s voice was followed by Aranea pausing her movements and the vibrator being taken away from your clit.  You let out an anguished cry at the loss of stimulation.  

“N-no, please!” You said, hips bucking slightly in search of some sort of friction to get you to that edge.  

Aranea’s voice was impressed as she said, “How’d you know she was about to cum?”

“I’m blind, not deaf.  Her breathing gave her away,” was Ignis’s reply.  “Not to mention I’ve had plenty of time to figure out her body’s tells.”

“Fair enough,” came Aranea’s reply.

Your impending release had died to a subtle throb now.  Your breathing had come back down to a reasonable pace and you clenched your jaw in frustration.  You wondered when they would begin to work you again, but that train of thought was cut short when Ignis replaced the vibrator on your clit.  Aranea didn’t join back in, however, going over to the remaining items that Ignis had brought into the living room earlier.  You didn’t pay her any mind, too focused on keeping your breathing as steady as you could so as to not give yourself away again.  It didn’t work though.  Just as you were about to cum, Ignis pulled the vibrator away leaving you feeling unfulfilled and even more frustrated.  

“Please,” you whined.  

“Good things to those who wait,” Aranea replied.  She came back over to you with the spreader bar in hand and made quick work of securing it to your ankles. 

Ignis left your side to grab the rope that still sat on the couch where he’d left it. Once he returned, he positioned your legs so the were bent before tying the rope to the spreader and legs in a way that would keep it bound against your clit.  Your hands were then bound to your ankles.  Once that was finished, Ignis came around so he could let his hand trail, ever so lightly, down your body.  From your neck, to your breasts, and stopping just before he reached the vibrator.  His hand trailed back up, but stopped to grip the chain of the nipple clamps.  Giving a harsh tug – you let out a cry at the feeling – he said, “Turn it on, Aranea.”  You let out a small moan as the vibrations began once more.  

Your attention was pulled away from the way the toy buzzed against your clit when Ignis stood up and came around so he stood behind Aranea.  He trailed his leather gloved hands up her arms slowly, causing Aranea’s skin to become covered in goosebumps.  Ignis let his lips ghost along her neck, and she angled her head so he had more access.  Once his hands reached her shoulders, he traced the straps of her bra until he found the clasp.  Easily undoing the hooks, he moved his hands to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples in a similar way he’d done yours.  The sigh that Aranea let out was music to both your ears and Ignis’s.  You watched as Aranea turned her head to meet Ignis’s lips with a kiss.

And that was when your first orgasm ripped through you.  Being edged twice before made this orgasm more powerful than you expected.  You couldn’t tell if that high pitched moan was real or not, your mind too filled with static pleasure as you tumbled over the edge.  It was pleasurable at first, but soon you felt the overstimulation begin to kick in as the vibrator continued to send wave after wave of pleasure through your body.  

Ignis and Aranea didn’t pay you any mind, continuing to go at each other.  Aranea’s bra had been discarded during your release as well as Ignis’s shirt.  Aranea’s nails dug into Ignis’s chest and shoulders while his fingers gripped her waist hard enough to leave bruises.  Their lips and tongues met viciously, again and again, as the two attempted to both dominate the kiss.  Small moans were let out by both parties, though it was drowned out by your own as you came again.  

You’d lost count of the amount of orgasms you’d had the last time Ignis had bound you like this, and you’d lost consciousness at some point during that night as well.  Somewhere in the back of your mind you wondered if that would be the case this time around as well, or if you’d make it to the end of the night.  Your train of thought was cut off as another orgasm cascaded over your body, and this time you let out a sob.  

“Be quiet and watch, Kitten,” Ignis commanded, breaking away from the kiss.  You did as you were told, or at the very least attempted to do so.  It was difficult to focus when every nerve in your body was wholly focused on the vibrator that was near painful now.  You watched as Aranea undid Ignis’s pants, slipping her hand beneath the waistband to wrap her hand around his length.  You marveled at the sigh that escaped Ignis’s lips at the feeling. Your eyes followed Ignis’s hand as it slipped between Aranea’s thighs and began to work her folds, fingers entering her heat as his thumb worked her clit.  

You stopped watching as you came again, and this time it was followed by something bordering on a scream.  “Please, please, please,” you begged.  “I can’t.  Stop.  No more.”  Your words were broken up by heaving breathes as you attempted to breathe through the torturous pleasure that shot up from between your legs and throughout every nerve ending.  

“You were the one who begged to cum,” Aranea said, turning burning, lust filled eyes to you.  “So we’re letting you cum.”  You let out another moan, hips bucking as you attempted in vain to get away from the toy.  

“If you cannot be quiet, I suppose we’ll have to do something about that.”  Ignis pulled himself away from Aranea, and walked over to where you were.  He proceeded to maneuver you so that you were seated with your back against the couch.  Looming over you, feet planted on either side of your body, Ignis pushed his length into your mouth.  You gagged as he hit the back of your throat, more tears coming to stream down your cheeks.  Making a conscious effort to relax your throat, it took several thrusts before the gagging stopped.  Ignis wrapped a hand in your hair and began to pound into your mouth.  

You weren’t sure how many times you came as Ignis throat fucked you, but with how much you were moaning around his cock, he came soon enough.  He held your head in place as he thrust his length into your mouth one last time and stayed there as his seed shot down your throat.  How long it took for him to finally pull out of you, you weren’t sure.

At this point you were beginning to lose track of time, each orgasm now muddling together into one continuous release.  “Have you had enough?” Ignis asked, taking a step away from you.  

You nodded your head vigorously as you sobbed, “Yes, yes, yes.  Please make it stop.”  You kept trying to close your legs in an attempt to somehow stave off the pleasure, but the spreader bar kept your legs spread.

Aranea looked you over, taking in your wrecked appearance; the way your makeup streamed down your face as it mixed with tears, the way your body shook with the never-ending tremors of an orgasm, the way your cum had made a puddle on the floor.  “I think we should give her some more time,” she said, that wicked grin settling on her face.  “A few more minutes.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” was Ignis’s reply.  Ignis came to kneel beside you and brought you into a searing, demanding kiss.  You hardly had the brain power to move your lips against his, and you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his tongue.  He didn’t seem to mind, enjoying the way he was able to completely dominate you.  

Aranea came to kneel between your legs and slipped three of her fingers into your heat and marveled at the way your walls continuously contracted around her digits.  She began to pump into you, curling her fingers to drag across your G-spot.  That alone sent you into something that was stronger than the orgasms you’d had throughout the night.  For a moment it felt as you though you were about to pee, but the feeling subsided as you began to squirt.  

You vaguely heard Aranea’s smooth laughter as Ignis pulled away from you.  You heard the vibrator turn off rather than felt it.  The only way you knew it was no longer attached to you was the fact that the weight of it disappeared.  You’d been subject to the torture of it for so long you could still feel phantom vibrations against your clit.  Your walls, still contracting, spread even more as Aranea’s fingers were replaced by Ignis’s cock.  He’d moved you to lay against the floor once again, and bent your knees into your chest.  Then Ignis began to thrust into you, thoroughly enjoying the way you felt around him – the way your cunt attempted to milk him for all that he had.  Aranea had moved to pick up the vibrator and use it on herself as she watched Ignis fuck you.  

Ignis’s thrusts remained slow and deliberate throughout the entire thing, savoring the way you felt around him, the way your walls contracted.  He finally came with a low groan, stilling as he spilled his cum into you.  You heard Aranea cum just moments after, and flicked your eyes away to watch as she unraveled, her chest heaving and body jerking slightly.  Once she turned the vibrator off, the room fell into silence.

Ignis began to untie your bindings, your arms falling limply to your sides once the rope was undone.  Next to be unbound were your ankles, and you let your legs fall in much the same way that your arms had.  You felt Ignis’s arms wrap around you as he picked you up to bring you into the bedroom, your body still spasming from the overstimulation.  He pressed his lips against your temple, whispering small words of praise.  “You were wonderful, darling.  You did amazingly.”  He took you into the bathroom first to clean you up, as well as himself, before bringing you into the bed and laying with you.  

You fell asleep rather easily, though that was no surprise considering the exhaustion you likely felt.  Ignis left you only to Help Aranea clean up the living room before bidding her farewell.  When he returned he climbed into bed next to you, pressing another loving kiss to your forehead before turning out the light.


End file.
